


Once We Were Anarchists

by Cairo_Raiser545



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairo_Raiser545/pseuds/Cairo_Raiser545
Summary: When Technoblade, TommyInnit and WilburSoot die for the final time, the world does not keep spinning.ORPhil loses his sons on a calm night when the sun sets, and maybe things can heal.Title from Frank Turner’s “Once We Were Anarchists”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Once We Were Anarchists

When Technoblade, TommyInnit and WilburSoot die for the final time, the world does not keep spinning.

They are sat together when a blade held by someone no longer human cuts through their backs, deep and gaping, and the three of them decide that there is no reason to heal it.

In this land, the universe seems to be created only to tear apart, and they decide they no longer want any of it.

It is the youngest that dies first. He was never supposed to be here. He was supposed to reach peace long ago, and he curls his into the lap of his eldest brother, and his shirt colours the same as his sleeves, and he slips away.

The middle child follows. He too had bent the rules of death to be here, but he was meant to, and now he returns to her. His elder brother lays his back on his lap, and the youngest kicks up his feet.

The eldest dies last. He could survive longer, he has not faced his mother yet, but he is sick of the fighting, sick of the land. The government is gone, and he is not interested in the cancerous destruction his brother’s closest friend wishes to bring. He gives away his life to Death, and she welcomes him.

He asks that his father take the lives he could never had, and Death agrees. She does not want to meet the man who had brought his children to wish to meet her. Not yet.

And so they die, and the world does not keep spinning.

It is the traveller that finds them, curled together, and he does not cry, or call for help.

He has seen them rip at each-other’s throats too many times, seem them tear each-other apart. Instead, he sits beside them, and when the demon finds him, he is joined by a humming tune.

Eventually, the father of these boys finds this small group of five, and he does not sob. He has not seen them so peaceful since the night before Techno had left them, when Tommy had insisted he didn’t want to be alone.

A Funeral is not held for them, at Tommy’s request. People had mourned him before, and he didn’t want to bring them pain. Instead they feasted. They threw a party, and wore their best, and if any tears came they were joined by smiles.

The three of them were buried together at the tallest hill in the land, and instead of a marbled slab, a large rock was placed, inscribed to remind the world of what had been lost.

_TommyInnit, Technoblade, WilburSoot._

_“May death never do us part.”_

When the news reports came three nights later, Phil looked to the stars.

Orion’s belt had changed, and Phil knew why.

Red, Yellow and Pink stars burning in a row, together.

And the world stopped spinning, and took a breath, if it would prolong the night for only a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible continuation, I’ll update my other fic soon. <3


End file.
